Thunderclan is crazy
by mossfire333
Summary: No Negative reviews please!
1. Firestar's 80th sugar rush

Hi there! I'm Mossfire! I'll be broadcasting the news! Live from thunderclan!

Firestar said COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKIIIIIIIIIIEEEEESSSSSS!1

Cloudtail said Okay,Who gave Firestar sugar?

Everyone except for the elders and kits raised their paws

Berrynose said It was the only way to get him to shut up about ice cream!

Firestar said You may now eat the pie.

Molepaw said Pie?What pie? I WANT PIE!

Cinderheart said Jayfeather tripped over a tree root.

Jayfeather said NOOOOOOOOO! STICKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Y!WHERE ARE YOU STICKYYYYY!

Blackstar said We are invading your camp!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Firestar said Go fight cookieclan!

Littlecloud said I'm sorry,Blackstar has had too much caffiene.

Blackstar said Go coffeeclan!

Mistystar said It's a free-for-all!

Mousefur said One time too many has Firestar eaten sugar!

The sugar and coffee effect wore off

Blackstar & Mistystar said What are we doing here?

Then Blackstar and Mistystar went back to their clans, and lived happily ever after.(Until the next chapter)

**IF YOU LIKED IT, WRITE A REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T, STILL WRITE A REVIEW.**


	2. Firestar's 87th sugar rush Part 1

*At Thunder clan*

Fire star is on a sugar rush

Fire star said COOOOOOKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE EEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sand storm said Stay calm everyone! This is only the eighty seventh of Fire star's sugar rushes of doom!

Mouse fur said But remember last time Fire star was on a sugar rush of doom? He exploded himself with seven hundred and thirty two pounds of dynamite!

Sand storm said No, it was eight thousand four hundred eighty seven tons of atom bombs.

Fire star said Girls, girls you're both fat now will you stop fighting like girl cats?

Sand storm said We are girl cats Nitwit!

Lion blaze said Black star is attacking our camp!

Jay feather said I lost my sticky stick!NOOOOOOO!STICKYYYYYYY!

WILL JAY FEATHER GET HIS STICK BACK? WHY IS BLACK STAR ATTACKING? DOES FIRESTAR REALLY THINK SANDSTORM IS FAT?

Fern cloud said Knock it off Dust pelt!

Dust pelt said Fine! (Goes to cry in corner)

Black star said Oh I am a gummy bear! Yes I am a gummy bear! Oh I am a yummy, yummy, yummy, llama gummy bear!

Fire star said I want yummy, yummy, yummy, llama gummy bears!

Black star said NO!MY GUMMY BEARS!

Little cloud said I am the banana of Christmas pie!

Misty star and Moth wing teleport from river clan camp.

Misty star said Oooh!Gummy star versus Cookie star and Banana cloud! Who will win? Brought to you by Lollipop star and Apple wing!

Moth wing said I am the marvelous Apple wing! Hi everybody!

Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!

Moth wing said Hmph!

Jay feather said I am now the awesome Coconut feather!


	3. Firestar's 87th sugar rush Part 2

Early the next day

Moth wing said Why are we here?

Little cloud said I had a dream about coconuts, bananas, and apples!

Jay feather said No one cares!

Fire star said I have controlled you all!

Cloud tail said That is what you think! Muwahahaha!

Bramble claw said You see, Cloud tail, Berry nose, Poppy frost, Squirrel flight, Bright heart, Mole paw, Cherry paw, and I have decided to kill you!

Cherry paw said We have bazookas!

Mole paw said and Flame throwers!

Berry nose said Muwahahaha!

Bright heart said Adios Fire star!

Squirrel flight said Hasta La Vista Dad!

Poppy frost said For Narnia!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
In wind clan camp

One star said What was that?

Ash foot said My stomach!

One star said Oh. Okay

In thunder clan

Fire star said what happened?

Bramble claw said 3…2…1… BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Fire star is dead

Everyone said YESSSSSS!

Bramble claw said I shall now go to get my nine lives.

In star clan

Star clan said Welcome Bramble claw!

Golden flower said With this life I give you love.

Yellow fang said With this life I give you food to eat.

Red star (Dare clan) said With this life I give you Awesomeness to be awesome!

Fire star said With this life I give you pie 'cause I like pie!

(Warriors truth or dare) Hawk fire said With this life I give you the truths.

(Warriors truth or dare) Bramble mask said With this life I give you the dares.

Willow heart said With this life I give you atom bombs.

Moss tail said With this life I give you cake.

Blue star said With this life I give you bananas.

Star clan said Bramble star! Bramble star!

Wolf something, Please Put warriors truth or dare with Bramble mask and hawk fire back on!

Lots of people loved it!

-Mossfire333


	4. The world tour Part 1

A few moons later

Amberkit said Come on Dewkit! This is our first vacation out of thunderclan!

Dewkit said It's not my fault that my 3DS broke!

Amberkit said Then Why aren't you finished yet?

Dewkit said Because Bramblestar is fixing it right now.

Bramblestar said I'm done!

Dewkit said finnaly!

Snowkit & Amberkit said finnaly!

Dewkit said :(

Squirrelflight said You should be glad that you're coming with us to visit Mexico!

At Mexico a week later

They're eating salsa But squirrelflight stirs it wrong.

Amberkit said Se agita la salsa mal! ahora se derrama en mi pie y tengo que limpiar. (use google translate)

Squirrelflight said Pues lo siento, pero t estabas demasiado cerca de la salsa y lo estaba probando, no agitaci n.

Bramblestar said Perfecto! Tenemos que comer mientras a n es picante. Ahora dejen de discutir.

After eating they blow their mouths off because it's so spicy.

Dewkit & Snowkit said Mi lengua se ha quemado! Necesito un poco de agua!

When They catch a criminal

Bramblestar said I will put you in the back with ruthless rouges okay?

The criminal said NO!

Bramblestar said well too bad.

Amberkit,Dewkit, & Snowkit said Iremos a comer! Voy a conseguir un s ndwich de aftas! y tal vez un rat n o una rata o mouse.  
And para el postre, un helado de dulce de halcon.

The criminal said Let me out!

After they return

Bramblestar said you never would have thought he wanted to get to the pound right away.

Cloudtail said Well at least 2 of my children aren't speaking spanish.

Dewkit said Amo pastel! Te amo Pie! Vamos a conseguir un arma y disparar a Barney. Con cuatro tiros que est abajo no los dinosaurio rpura

Amberkit said Shut up!

To Be Continued...


End file.
